Shadows
by Emey
Summary: Two girls get transfered into Daisuke's school. One's an antisocial goth who seems uninterested in people, but loves books. The other is rather popular, and easy to get along with. But Dark seems to reconize something about both girls. Though he can't pla
1. Chapter 1

Guess I should actually post hu? Well here we go. I'm not particularly fond of Emerald in this; she was originally created to fit whatever. However she's mostly a half cat half Juarian mix between Tenchi Muyo and Inu-Yasha concepts. So I'm gonna build around that as easily as possible.

I do not own any of the DNAngel characters. They're not mine, I just borrow them to amuse myself and others. Kayomie belongs to a friend of mine, however we borrow each other's dip-shits (oc's) often. And she happens a dark freak so I use her cause it makes her feel good. I do however own the cat girl named after her gemstone, still dun know how I managed to do that. Anyway I'll stop blabbing now.

Shadows

Shorter bangs lengthened, still covering the left side of a porcelain face. Clothes seemed to hang off the small figure barely holding onto the smooth curves of the girl's body. Two sections of grayish skin appeared then were hidden once more quickly. Violet irises changed to a deep chocolate brown, and were hidden for a half second as the thickly black lashed lids fell gracefully over them. The thin light pink lips moved to form words along with the cords of sound "Hey, Kayomie, do you think I could get by with this?" came the soft voice. The eyes tuned in on another being sitting on the burgundy couch in from of her. "I still think its pale. And very thin maybe its not the best idea." came a lighter voice from the other. Her blond hair fell in slight waves down her back pooling behind her, contrasting against the reddish material of the furniture. Her green eyes scanned over the other thin female, her friend. The other seemed faintly defensive "Just because I'm skinny." She muttered not looking at Kayomie. "Skinny? Emerald, you're like a portable person." Came the reply from slightly redder lips of the other. Emey pouted slightly "This isn't fair. I don't get it why am I so small?" Kayomie stood up pulling on the shoulders of her friend, trapping her in a hug. Emerald blinked a few times unresponsive as her mind wandered back to young childhood.

She could remember when her adoptive mother wouldn't let her play with other children cause she was so small. That had been the first day Kayomie had ever approached her as well. Emerald had just shrugged off the contact, but Kayomie had always been a persistent girl. Before long Kayomie was the others best friend, and pupil in how to street fight when they were a bit older. Kayomie was the only normal person Emey was associated with. Other then that, there were only two other people the small girl hung around with. It was this fact that got all of them picked on, and Kayomie as well for being around them. That was when Emerald had officially started teaching Kayomie how to defend herself. The other was a bit clumsy. Emey had gotten fed up more then once with the blond teen. Yet in the end they still stayed best friends. And so here they were today seventeen, living in an apartment, and going to a new school for a while sense Emey had managed to catch the school lab on fire. The girl was a fire starter. She carried around lighters all the time, a simple pass time. But this had not been the right time to combine that and a love for old school never used pranks. The lab had gone up in flames and now the school was dividing up till they got the damage taken care of. Of course they didn't know who it was that had started the fire, they assumed someone had carelessly left a burner on or something of the sort.

Emey snapped back to reality at Kayomie talking to her. Slightly embarrassed that she had wandered off she nodded. "You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" Kayomie asked grinning at the other. She knew good and well Emey hadn't a clue. "I said we're going to a school with uniforms." She laughed as Emerald's face scrunched up. "You're kidding me right? There's no way in hell I'm wearing one. They can shove 'em." The other replied sounding repulsed. Kayomie stopped her laughing "Oh come on, no trouble at this one." She replied running a hand through her hair. Emey shook her head "They can deal with it." Kayomie sighed, "I happen to like them." "You happen to like whatever is in season." The smaller replied smiling. "Anyway, we've got school tomorrow. So get to bed, Emey." The other said walking through a door. Emey was left to stand pouting in the living room of their apartment, "Fine then, don't say g'night." She muttered walking to her own room." Neither had any idea of what Emerald had gotten them into. They would find out soon enough though.


	2. So Onto Day One

Alrighty then I have chapter two finally. Sorry but I'm in school and it really cuts down on the amount of time I can spend doing my computer posting stuff. On top of that i've got a bunch of different plot bunnies running in my head so it's hard to balance everything that comes to mind. ;;; So gomen, a thousand times. Well here we go with the next chapter. Oh and by the way sorry to Kayomie's creator Emey just happens to be moody and kind of a put down in this stage of the story. Luckily Kayomie is an understanding person, you did creat her that way and I'm sorry if I confuzzled you.

Almost forgot the disclaimer Emey go ahead.

Emey screw you I'm not your freakin lapdog.

Emey alright alright. None of the DNAngel characters belong to her and neither does Kayomie. Sadly enough I came from that pile of mush mold and papers that is her mind.

So onto day one 

"Hey Daisuke!" Riku called across the schoolyard. For once both of the student were early. That was because both of them had been assigned to show around students. They made small idle chat on their way to the office. Upon reaching their destination, they started to doubt it was such a good idea to be there. An awful ruckus was floating out to clog their ears. The words: metal, tattoos, and clothes seemed to be the only distinguishable vocals. Soon a girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair stepped forth calmly from the small room. She smirked at them while walking over, "Would you happen to be Riku Harada?" she asked voice low. Daisuke got the jitters from this girl. The argument was over her, she had baggy black clothing the pants had chains, her ears had silver hoops and studs. At least he right one did it had six different piercings. The left contained a singled small fine threaded chain. His eyes widened when she spoke, her tongue had a small bar through it as well. Her eyes slid over to him, "Oh, not used to this much metal either? My stomachs done as well." She smiled at him then turned back to Riku, "The soccer practices start at five then?" Riku nodded staring at the slightly taller girl. An interesting character she was indeed. The second girl emerged from the office. She was blonde with bright green eyes; she seemed a lot meeker then the first. "Emey, You really need to take it easy on the poor Guy." She muttered. The first shrugged, taking out a pair of dark tented shades, "Cute little things there are yours for the day. I'll follow you around tomorrow." "Emey, no! You're not skipping on the first day here." She turned from her inspection of the other two. The other girl was long gone though.

The day was pretty much uneventful; Kayomie told the class managers that Emey was getting a physical done for the sports teams. And so the day dragged on Kayomie was constantly twittering her thumbs and hoping she didn't get into trouble for Emey's skipping. Emey, as if magic, reappeared to pick her up at the end of the day. The girl was in the same outfit as earlier except her chains had been removed from the legs of her pants and she was no longer wearing any type of jacket. A basic black t-shirt adorned her upper body in its stead. She walked calmly over to the coach and handed him a physical report. In truth she had gotten this done quite a few days ago, but had reprinted the paper adjusting the date to fit her needs. Kayomie sighed; Emey did this sort of thing often. Riku came around the corner into view of the practice field. Emey smirked openly she had been on a team awhile back, and hadn't played for a while. There had been a shortage on their team at this school so she was allowed to play if she got the needed equipment and physical done beforehand. Apparently today was still considered beforehand. Kayomie had joined the team as well though she left her paper with the same date as the day they had gone in. The practice went well with the minor edge of Emerald refused to change into shorts. After about ten minutes of arguing the coach finally got the message she wasn't going to back down and decided to just let her wear the pants if it didn't effect her game; it certainly didn't effect her game. In fact, Kayomie, Emerald, and Riku would be his star players this season. Or so he wanted to believe. Daisuke had stayed behind to watch the girls playing, by request from Dark of course. He didn't seem as interested in Riku as normally though. His eyes kept following the gothic dressed 'cat girl' as Daisuke had deemed her; and Kayomie. /Cat girl/ Dark asked giving off the impression of raising an eyebrow. Well, that's how she seemed to me. Just something reminds me of a cat in her. the redhead replied to the 'angel' in his mind. As the two continued their discussion of thoughts about these newcomers Daisuke noticed a shadow falling along the side of the field. His eyes trained to the lower half of the bleachers where he was surprised to see Satoshi sitting also seeming to follow the girl's movements. It seemed to interest him how Kayomie was moving. Both the blond and black haired girls seemed oblivious to the fact they were being watched so closely. But Satoshi soon seemed to have had enough of what he was watching for he stood and left not long after he was noticed.


	3. There's Talent In There To?

Holy crap its 11 at night I got a half hours sleep last night. I am so freakin tired, but my plot bunnies gave me something useful. So I had to act upon it. My friends were worried about me today. Anyway I'm going stop cause I'm too tired to type anything more in this.

Do the Disclaimer.

Emey: Hell fuckin no.

Kailace: (is brought from nowhere) Where am I?

Emey: disclaim the damn fic for her.

Kailace: Okay. We don't own DNAngel or Kayomie and we dun have much money. If anything you get dryer lint.

**There's Talent In There To? **

The practice ended a bit later then expected. Riku had found a new respect for the two on the field. Both were excellent at the game. She ran over to Daisuke with Kayomie and Emerald following her. The darker girl had less intimidation over both Daisuke and the twins. This was Kayomie's fault, during lunch she had entertained them with stories of her and Emey's life in the same apartment. There was much to learn in particular about these girls. Like Kayomie's parents had both been artists. She refused to tell them anything more then the fact Emerald was adopted. Sure the girl was scary, or seemed to be. This was due to the excessive black in her wardrobe and personality. "Hey Daisuke! We were going to go grab something to eat. Want to come along?" The older twin asked head tilting slightly giving off the sugar face. (You know how they do it in anime the face where they smile and suddenly they're angels.) Daisuke blinked a few times thinking about it. He didn't have a run with Dark that night so it should be okay, but he'd have to let his mom know. Emey was rummaging through a black bag that held her and Kayomie's things. She pulled out a black cell and tossed it to him. He blinked, Kayomie grinned, "I told you she knows these things. It gets a little scary." Riku smiled and chatted away with Kayomie. Emey sat on the bottom of the bleachers reading a random book pulled from the bag, and Daisuke called his mother. After he hung up they all started off toward a restaurant. Emey sat on the inside of her and Kayomie's side of the booth, her back against the wall and one leg up on the seat. Kayomie glared at her having her shoe on the seat but sighed and gave up trying to make it change by staring. Daisuke smiled sitting across from Emey, Riku was sitting across from Kayomie. Emerald's soon to be ever-present book found itself propped on her knee. Daisuke was engaged in conversation with Dark for the moment. "So," Riku said drawling the attention of all the others, "There's a talent show coming up next month. I say you and Emey should enter." She said addressing Kayomie with a look. Emey's eyes slid up from her book, "I doubt it." "Why?" Daisuke asked, "Kayomie said you sang." The darker haired girl looked at her friend "So you told them I could sing did you? Did you tell them that you sing as well?" Kayomie sputtered out a yes her face turning red. Emey smirked; her eyes seemed to lighten for just a split second, "We'll both be performing. Excluding each other." Daisuke's eyes widened, she changed her mind based on the embarrassment of her friend? Why would someone do that/She's getting her to do something she wouldn't normally. It's actually good for Kayomie, it gives her a wider range of things she's done./ Dark explained. The waitress asked them what they were getting. Each ordered their respective food and ate over chit chat and book pages. Daisuke spaced out every once and awhile.

The next day came and you know what, Emerald decided to show up. She followed Kayomie around every once and awhile smiling briefly at Riku or Daisuke in the halls. She sat quietly alone at lunch with her nose once again stuck in her book. Every once and a while she would blow a bubble in her bright blue cotton candy bubble gum. That was until a shadow fell over the pages of her novel. Her eyes slid up to the light blue eyes of Satoshi. She glared at him standing over her, "Something I can help you with?" she asked in a voice just barely sweet enough to hide the sarcasm. He smiled lightly shaking his head "You're new here correct? One of the W.C.'s students?" Her glare lost some of its fierceness, "Yeah you have a problem with us?" Once again his head shook "Mind if I stay here?" he asked in reference to the table. Her turn to shake her head, her eyes turned back to her book, "You're the smart kid right? Already a college graduate and back here." "Yes, that's correct, Satoshi." "You're insane. I'd be gone done with it." She said eyes rapidly scanning the pages and turning to fresh ones. His eyes slid over to Daisuke then back to her "I have my reasons for what I'm doing here." "My name's Emerald, Emey, guess I'll be seeing you around." She said voice dull as she stood to walk toward her next class. The bell system went off alerting them they were close to being late. "Guess you will." He muttered quietly eyes flaring a bright gold for a few seconds. Kayomie caught up with her to go home that afternoon "Come on stop looking so paranoid." She muttered tugging on a loop attached to Emey's pants. "I'm not. I'm just looking around. There might be something worth burning around here." She smiled as Kayomie rolled her eyes. They approached the bike grabbing helmets and pulling their hair back. Emey revved the bike and waited for Kayomie to climb on. When the blond finally cooperated with Emerald's thoughts the other took off.


	4. Nerves And Notes

Well I got more work done on this. Yay for you peoples who like it!

Kailace: we don't own this! Not the songs or the show!

**Nerves And Notes**

"Why is it I'm performing this alone?" Kayomie asked sighing nervously. "Because its good for you, and its only a one person song. And I refused to do any sappy song." Emey replied with a small twitch at her lips. It was her characteristic smile during school hours. "Your up." She murmured to the distraught blonde. Kayomie took her place on the stage. She gripped the microphone tightly, and took a deep calming breath as the music into started up. She began her song perfectly.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Goin home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on _

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh  
She exited the stage after the music stopped and promptly ran for a bathroom discovering the urge to dispose of her breakfast. Emey sat holding her hair out of the way as she emptied her stomach. "How did you know I'd get sick?" Kayomie asked taking the offered bottled water. Emey chuckled lightly "How many times have you preformed and not gotten sick?" Kayomie gave off a watery smile "You need to go back." Emey nodded and pulled the tie out of her hair, she pulled Kayomie's hair into a tight ponytail and walked out.

Satoshi and Daisuke were outside the room "Is she alright?" the red head asked with a tilt of his head. Emey smiled "She'll be fine in awhile. Just nerves." She walked back to the stage. Satoshi followed her; over the two weeks the girls had been there Satoshi had seemed to bond with Emerald. He stopped her right before she left for the stage kissing her briefly on the cheek near her lips "Good luck out there." She smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tipping her water bottle "To talent without reservations." She took a swig and handed the bottle to him then hurried back through the door where the manager of the show was franticly looking for her. Satoshi shook his head twisting the cap onto the bottle and went through the door to take a place by the curtain.

Emey was out on the stage she turned and nodded once at him as it started to open.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight _

Singing Amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A-amen I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing

A-amen I, amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, amen I, amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A-amen I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died _

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_

_(We'd see the day, we'd see the day)  
When nobody died  
(We'd see the day, we'd see the day)  
When nobody died  
(We'd see the day) _

_When nobody died_

Emey merely stopped and exited even before the music was stopped. She smirked, yeah a different twist and her choir teacher would give her hell on Monday. It was worth it to do something no one else had yet. Now watch the next little emo shit follow up with the same move. She shrugged at her own thoughts, oh well it couldn't be helped. She turned a corner and was pushed to the wall with a hand clamped own over her mouth. She gave her attacker a 'what the fuck did you do that for' look and licked his hand. Satoshi pulled his hand back making a face and waving it around a bit before wiping it off on her shirtsleeve. She smiled a bit "Wha'da ya want?" she asked. It was disgusting grammar and it got on his nerves. She learned little imperfections ticked him. And she was happy to provide him with small annoyances like that. "Come over for awhile?" she asked suddenly. He blinked, he was used to her abrupt mannerisms but this was very sudden. Even someone like her didn't normally pull things like that. Meaning she was planning something. He shrugged "I don't see why not." He replied handing her the bottle of water. She hadn't moved from the wall yet, and he had no clue how to get to her place. She grinned before pulling him over and kissing him. He froze she was defiantly spontaneous. Krad chuckled in the back of his mind and he became slightly worried. She let him go and moved to leave, he held out a book "It's still only second class time." She turned "Oh please tell me you're kidding. I'll come pick you up after if I have to, but there is no way in the seven layers of hell I'm staying here all day." She snatched the book. He grinned at her as she made a face "I can't believe you had this the whole time!" she yelled whacking him with it. "Well, you shouldn't read something ahead of the class you'll get bored and in a lot more trouble then normal." He replied adjusting his glasses. It was true she had started a book they were supposed to read with the class ahead of time. She glowered at him. He just strolled out to the parking lot locating her black motorcycle with ease. She appeared behind him not long after still working on tying back her hair. Apparently she had gone back to get her tie from Kayomie before she left. And leave they did, from the school to a random store and then back to Emey and Kayomie's apartment.

Daisuke had been astonished upon coming back and finding not only Emey, but Satoshi as well, gone. / You think they left to go do something they shouldn't at their age/ Dark teased laughing. Daisuke turned the same shade as his hair. "I guess it's a possibility, but lets hope not. It's bad enough to have one of each of them around." He replied to the dark haired teen. It had been two years now sense he received Dark. And sense he learned of what Satoshi himself harbored. Emey didn't know what she was caught up in if she got involved with the Hikari boy. /That's true enough. If Krad got a hold of a girl like her he wouldn't have a problem trying to corrupt her. The question is would he succeed. / The other replied with a shake of his head.


	5. Meeting Golden Eyes

Okay wow it's been forever sense I've worked on this. But I got an idea for it today so I will start a new chapter. Yay me! Whatever someone shoot me. Not really!

But look it! Emey and Satoshi have some fun! Nothing-serious yet just light lime and fluffy cotton candy! Next Chapter will be Kayomie based! And bad Krad, someone needs to teach you to be a good little boy and keep your hands to yourself. XD sorry guys it's 3am, I'm out of it lol.

Terrice: Sissy says to tell the nice people we don't own this show!

Chapter 5 Meeting golden eyes.

Emey stared at the eyes of the person in the room with her. They were no longer the light blue of Satoshi. And soon the entire form changed along with the eyes. A shiver wrapped around her spine, and she was pushed none to gently against the wall. Her feet didn't touch the ground and on impulse grabbed onto the closest thing possible. It happened to be Krad's shoulders. He was much taller then the other, she noted rather absently as he leered looking her over. "I can understand Satoshi's like of you." He stated. She shivered again in this being she could sense nothing but malice. He leaned in closer whispering "But when do you intend to tell him this isn't you?" a smirk stretched across his lips. She kept her voice as level as she possibly could, and replied "It is me just one side of the coin. I'm sure you'd understand that." Bad move on her part. His fingers tightened painfully around her, and his lips descended on hers. Emey was in too much shock to even try breaking free from his hold. She wasn't expecting this. She didn't want this. One of his hands moved to roam over her, the other still keeping her pinned. She did move then, jamming her knee into his stomach. Then matching the with the other foot pushing. He smirked; this form apparently wasn't enough to hurt him, but he still retreated dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. And then, he was gone and in place of the monster stood Satoshi. His face was pale, and he shook. He dropped to the floor himself. Emey pulled him over hugging him, and his arms on their own jurisdiction wrapped around her waist. She flinched lightly, but she kept herself from pushing him off.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered arms still wrapped around her. She shook her head "No harm done. What's his name?" she asked arms pulling off so she could lean back against the wall. He let go rather reluctantly "His name is Krad. He's…my very own nightmare." The other muttered standing there. He looked so lost, so hurt, standing watching the floor. She hated to see him that way, and loved it at the same time. She pushed back off the wall, and pushed him backward. He fell startled over the side of the couch so he was sprawled out. She smiled brightly noting the dark red color made his hair seem really light. "You don't have to apologize for him. He can do it on his own. Besides, it's a good thing. It means I can trust you." she replied one hand on the back of the couch as she leaned over him. He blinked looking slightly confused "Why would you doubt that?" he asked almost slowly. She smirked, and she changed. Her hair altered from black to violet tipped in a light green, her eyes formed back to the same amethyst as her hair. She had a cats ears and tail, in a midnight black. Small fangs that seemed too tiny to cause much damage replaced her slightly dulled canines, and her nails pointed at the ends like claws. Her form filled slightly this one not seeming quite as fragile, but still far from looking powerful. His eyes widened "So you have the same…" he trailed off. She shook her head "Not quite. Mines natural, a second form. I'm half of one thing half of another." He nodded, still half shocked. She moved, kissing him once again. He returned the gesture, but didn't account for the newer fangs. She pulled off almost giggling, "You should be a little more careful." He ran his tongue over the small cut on his lip. She reverted back to the smaller form, standing and pulling him back to a sitting situation. He smiled a bit as she swung herself down to sit directly by him. She rested her head against his shoulder "So, you've had this being all your life?" He frowned a bit "I've had Krad for around three years now." He replied. She looked up at him "He's scary." She said childishly. Satoshi didn't want to believe that what had happened was reality. Krad literally ripped himself out of him. Emey looked up moving her head a small bit, "It always feels like that. He doesn't do it himself. Your body changes, it rearranges a bit to fit his needs. It's not all his fault. If you ever feel you need to get him out just so you can have some time to cool down I'll watch him for you. You can curl up in the back and just let him have form for a while. I wouldn't care about it any as long as Kayomie isn't home. She couldn't handle seeing someone like him." Satoshi shuddered "No," he murmured, "I won't let him out like that." Emey looked up eyes bleak "I wish I knew how to help you." Satoshi looked down, still visibly upset, "I don't need help with him. I can't let anyone else get involved with this." Emey straightened up and shook her head "Enough of that talk! Let's have some fun before Kayomie comes home." She moved a bit and literally pounced upon him. He made a little noise when she did so, "So you really are part cat?" She grinned, "Sure thing, purr and scratch to!" she winked laughing a bit.


End file.
